


Walls Down

by endlesswoods



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F!Sidestep/Herald, F/M, Female Sidestep - Freeform, Fluff, Flystep - Freeform, Retribution Spoilers, f!Sidestep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesswoods/pseuds/endlesswoods
Summary: It has become more common -- worryingly so -- for you to be here. The windows don’t even bother you anymore at this point, as long as Daniel’s clothes cover enough of your body, there shouldn’t be any worry.





	Walls Down

**Author's Note:**

> My Sidestep is Petra Baxter.  
This is the first part of a series of Flystep snippets and stories I have been working on.

It has become more common -- worryingly so -- for you to be here. The windows don’t even bother you anymore at this point, as long as Daniel’s clothes cover enough of your body, there shouldn’t be any worry.

You take a moment to realize that thought, which goes against everything you have been telling yourself for the past years. Something has changed. Was it you? You can’t really be angry with yourself now, not when your head is on his lap, his finger running through your hair while the other hand is holding yours. His eyes are focused on the TV, the sound of it is nothing more than white noise to you now that your mind can’t stop thinking about what is happening.

Because here you are again, at Daniel’s apartment, laying on his lap and pretending everything is normal. Pretending _you_ are normal, that you’re not the one who hurt him, who broke him. Pretending you won’t do it again, because if there’s one thing you can be honest about is that _this thing_ going on doesn’t change anything.

He doesn’t change anything. He can’t.

“Uh, Petra?” His voice startles you from the spiral of thoughts you have been stuck on, your eyes lading on his face, eyebrows creased with worry. And then you realize you have been squeezing his hand.

“Sorry.” you say, letting go of his hand to rub your temple. “I was just distracted”

He hums, knowing better than to press this subject. His free is hand now laying on your stomach, the fabric of his sweater a regrettable barrier between on your skin. His fingers are still running through your hair, and you close your eyes to breathe. To focus on him. On this.

“I like having you here.”, his whisper is so soft you almost miss it as one of the sounds coming from the TV.

You open your eyes, heart fluttering in your chest because you like being with him as well. Brown eyes meet blue, and you don’t even need to read his thoughts to know how much he means it.

“I like being here.” You probably look like an idiot, smiling like that. You can’t help it anymore, you’re too far gone. “Why do you think I come over so much?”

He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to because the heat creeping up his neck makes you certain of what he’s thinking about. Memories of being close, lips and hands everywhere. But you pick up some uncertainty, is that all there is?

“It’s not only for sex.” you add, not wanting him to dwell on this any more than you already do. You turn your face to the TV, hand going back to holding his. “I like you, I’m just not good at this.”

“I’m not complaining.” he breaks off with a laugh and you give him a pointed look, before joining him. His happiness is too contagious. “And I wouldn’t mind having you here all the time.”

You lift an eyebrow, is he asking you...? You let out a long breath, this is not unexpected but it hurts more than you imagined.

“Hoping to have me all for yourself?” you lift your head from his lap, sitting next to him on the couch but not letting go of his hand.

“I had to ask, at least once.” He gives the softest of laughs, his eyes closing as a reflex and it’s infuriating how much you want to kiss him right now. You kiss his hand instead, too afraid of losing yourself in his lips. “Just want you to know you can stay here. For good.”

How does he do that? How can he bring all your walls down -- the ones that kept you sane and safe, the ones that kept everyone away? And before you know it, you picture waking up next to him, soft kisses and warm skin. Your clothes next to his in the closet, a pile of books on the floor by your side of the bed. Snuggling on the couch with a blanket after a long day at work.

It hurts how much you want this life with Daniel. This nauseating, sunny-side up life. To be unbearably happy and love every minute of it.

So you do your best to shut it, bringing the walls back up, even though you know they’ll crumble to the ground again. Because that’s what Daniel does to you. Because this is something you can have, this strange balance between being in love and running from it.

“I can’t, not now.” you whisper, resting your body against Daniel’s. His arms wrap around you, and you trust your instincts to relax into his touch.

Who knew the man who can fly could keep you so grounded?


End file.
